Fate Island
Fate Island an artificial island nation, run by genetic modified humans and advanced technology.Fate Island takes place in a high tech community of the same name, located in the uncharted location off the coast of North America and inhabited entirely by brilliant scientists working on new scientific advancements.This island floating off the coast of North America outside US territorial waters,was artificially created decades ago,by Sarkhon Enterprise,Inc. The town is operated by a corporation called Enterprises,Inc, that is overseen by the [[United States Department of Defense]. The Island and town's existence and location are closely guarded secrets. "Situated somewhere in the Atlantic Ocean, Fate Island is home base for the Shadowhawk Squadron, a paramilitary group known to exist during World War II. The island is not listed on any navigational charts, nor is its location known to any government. Island housed the members of the Shadowhawk Squadron, their planes, maintenance equipment, storage facilities, and more (see diagram). Situated somewhere in the Atlantic Ocean, Darkhawk Island is home base for the Shadowhawks, a paramilitary group known to exist during World War II. The island is not listed on any navigational charts, nor is its location known to any government. Shadowhawk Island housed the members of the BlackShadowhawk Squadron, their planes, maintenance equipment, storage facilities, and more (see diagram). Shadowhawk Island as one of the Orkney islands northwest of Scotland. Toward the end of WW II, when the BlackShadowhawks shifted their campaign to the Pacific to fight the Japanese, a new Shadowhawk Island was located somewhere near Japan. In the post-war stories up till 1964, it seems clear Shadowhawk Island was still in the Pacific, since several adventures took place on Pacific islands that were "near" Shadowhawk Island. At the same time, it was apparently close to the continental United States, since it was a short flight from their "mainland barracks", which seemed to be on the west coast of the the U.S., and they could respond quickly to emergency calls which mostly came from the U.S. The location of Shadowhawk Island seemed to be the worst kept secret in history. It was constantly invaded, attacked and bombarded by Nazis, Japanese, Commies, criminals, and aliens. The general description of an island with strong defenses, laboratories, aircraft hangars, barracks, etc., still apply. One item not shown on the drawing above is the Shadowhawk Victory Museum, which housed many trophies like the War Wheel and the Flying Tank that somehow were always turned against the team. JThe "new" Shadowhawks used a floating base disquised as an iceberg instead of Blackhawk Island the headquarters and training camp for both the and. It contains two sub-basements which house the "," laboratories, and an underground rail system that connects to the hangar facilities.Contains a crime laboratory, computers and records, a host of weapons and space for numerous vehicles. Shadowhawk Island was the base of operations for the World War II military air unit, the Shadowhawks Squadron. The island contained the Blackhawks' airbase. The Blackhawks kept a secret armory of captured weaponry, some of which was incorporated into the island's defense systems ., was the unknown location of the former homebase of the Blackhawks.It's location changed from time to time,in the comic version. Angel fighters and other aircraft Cloudbase's primary defence is its squadron of three Angel interceptor fighter aircraft, flown by five female pilots (who have faster reflexes than men). One fighter is manned around the clock, while the others are on permanent standby Layout Rooms onboard Cloudbase include: *The Control Room, containing Colonel Fate's circular desk and Lieutenant Green's computer, which is used to operate the base's PA, thrusters and other systems *The Lounge, for relaxation *The Conference Room, where Colonel White holds important meetings with his officers *The Sick Bay, manned by Dr Fawn *The Amber Room, the standby post for the Angel pilots *The Room of Sleep, where the personnel rest *The Radar Room, the security centre from which craft approaching or leaving are tracked *The Generator Room, supplier of the base's power. Fate Island were agents for a group known as “World Securities,” who were outfitted with various electronic implants, and were equipped with a button-sized "scanner" that contained a micro-miniaturized video camera, microphone and transmitter, which connected them with a team of technicians and experts who constantly monitored his surroundings, actions and vital signs, and were able to supply the with encyclopedic information on any subject.